Thank You
by Nofaz
Summary: Saat-saat setelah Grand Magic Games, babak Hidden. Gray dan Juvia...


Maaf, summary-nya gak jelas, apalagi ceritanya, tambah gak jelas T.T. Don't like don't read. Do like do read.

* * *

><p>Seharusnya, inilah waktu mereka, untuk membuktikan pada seluruh Fiore, bahwa mereka bangkit, mereka masih berdiri. Bahwa mereka masih merupakan guild kuat yang patut untuk dihormati. Bahwa Fairy Tail masih ada.<p>

Hari pertama Grand Magic Games, kedua wakil Fairy Tail A dan B pada babak Hidden, Gray dan Juvia. Kekalahan telak yang menerima Gray, membuatnya sangat terpukul. Dimulai dari awal babak penyisihan yang menempati peringkat terakhir, Gray pun mendapat peringkat terakhir pada Hidden, dengan merasa dipermainkan oleh musuhnya. Begitu juga Juvia, yang menempati peringkat ketujuh, setelah Gray. Juvia hanya berdiam menyendiri di ruangan timnya setelah itu, tidak terima dengan hasil yang dicapainya.

"Haaah… Juvia benar-benar tidak berguna. Baru awal, Juvia sudah mengecewakan Fairy Tail…" ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri. Penyihir air itu hanya duduk lemas, bingung harus berbuat apa untuk menebusnya, walau dia tahu sendiri, teman-temannya pasti tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan hasilnya tadi.

"Apa yang harus Juvia lakukan Gray-sama?" segera setelah berkata itu, dia tersadar akan sesuatu.

"Oh, iya, Gray-sama juga ikut babak Hidden tadi, dan dia mendapat peringkat terakhir. Pasti Gray-sama lebih terpukul, Juvia tadi melihat bagaimana terpukulnya ekspresi Gray-sama saat menuju ke ruangan tim" lata Juvia. Semangat baru mulai muncul di dalam Juvia. Kemudian, dia melangkah keluar dari ruangannya, dan berjalan dengan cepat, menuju ruang tim Fairy Tail A. "Mungkin… mungkin Juvia dapat menghibur Gray-sama…".

Semakin mendekati ruangan tujuannya, Juvia makin gugup dan berdebar, agak takut dia malah jadi pengganggu Gray-sama. Tapi, pikiran itu segera dia singkirkan, karena Juvia akhirnya sudah berada di depan pintu ruangan.

Tangan Juvia bergerak dengan ragu, berusaha meraih gagang pintu. Juvia menghela napasnya, dan akhirnya memberanikan untuk meraih gagang pintu itu. Baru saja Juvia akan meraihnya, tiba-tiba gagangnya bergerak, dan pintu itu terbuka. Gray ternyata yang membuka pintu itu. Dengan segera, mereka berdua pun kaget.

"Eeh? Juvia?"

"G-Gray-sama?"

"Apa yang Juvia lakukan disini?"

"Juvia cuma ingin m-me-mengunjungi Gray-sama… Kalau Gray-sama sendiri mau kemana?"

"Eeeeeeh, itu… sebenarnya sih aku juga mau mengunjungimu…" Gray mengalihkan pandangannya dari Juvia.

"G-Gray-sama mau apa mengunjungi Juvia?" mata Juvia membesar karena kaget.

"Cuma ingin mengunjungi saja sih, sekedar m-menemuimu…" wajah Gray mulai sedikit memerah.

"…!" hanya dengan jawaban Gray seperti itu, cukup membuat Juvia terbelalak tidak percaya, juga dengan sedikit rona merah di wajah Gray. Kemudian, perlahan-lahan, senyum manis mulai mengembang pada wajah Juvia.

"Terima kasih Gray-sama, Juvia juga ingin menemui Gray-sama, karena Juvia ingin menghibur Gray-sama, karena Gray-sama pasti lebih terpukul daripada Juvia" Juvia melingkarkan tangannya pada Gray, memeluk Gray dengan erat. Gray juga, dengan perlahan, Gray membalas pelukan Juvia.

"Terima kasih juga ya Juvia, kamu sendiri juga terpukul kan, tapi kamu lebih mementingkanku. Sepertinya, cuma karena melihatmu, aku dapat tenang kembali Juvia"

"Begitu juga Juvia…" Juvia makin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Aku menyayangimu selalu, Gray-sama…"

Mendengar Juvia berkata itu dalam keadaan seperti ini, membuat Gray tersadar, bahwa sepertinya, dirinya sendiri telah menyukai Juvia. Akhirnya, Gray berkata "Aku juga, aku menyukaimu, Juvia…"

Segera, Juvia mengangkat kepalanya, kaget atas ucapan Gray. Tapi dengan cepat, sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibir Juvia.

Gray mencium Juvia, dengan dalam.

Setelah beberapa saat, mereka akhirnya melepaskan ciuman mereka, saling memandang ke dalam mata satu sama lain, saling mengembangkan senyuman masing-masing, yang satu penuh kepercayaan diri, yang satu lagi senyuman manis. Dan mereka saling berkata dengan lembut bersama,

"Terima kasih…"

* * *

><p>Review-nya sangat dinantikan, suka gak suka, please review B-)<p> 


End file.
